


Irrationally Sexy

by Stupiak Kitty (y0haNna)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfi shirt, Fluff, Irrational Kuroko, M/M, Nigou - Freeform, Sick!Kuroko, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0haNna/pseuds/Stupiak%20Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day when Kuroko's shoes broke, Kagami's own pair got broken too. So it never surprised the Seirin team when they got the news that the two have caught a cold at the same time. But it never crossed Kagami's mind that Kuroko has this unusual quirks whenever he is sick. KagaKuro FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrationally Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kairubot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kairubot).



> Dedicated to kairubot on twitter.
> 
> Another story dedicated to someone else! Horaay for the KagaKuro fanatics.
> 
> This is a request fic. Kairu requested a boyfi shirt. I'm so sorry if the later part is not really...the usual, since my pc broke his promise and died on me.
> 
> I know this took me forever, but this is it! Kasi walang forever. Hahaha. I'm not good with fluffs, so please forgive me if this didn't satisfy you. I really tried my best! And also, sorry if it's a little OOC. ONL.
> 
> Warning: Does not follow the timeline of the anime.
> 
> I do not own anything. Just this story.
> 
> Keyword: Delirium.

**xXx**

Riko paced around the school gym, a frown painting her face. All of the Seirin team's eyes followed her wherever she goes. The team was complete, except for their ace and their phantom teammate.

Tension and fear filled the entire gym. They were supposed to practice today, but they couldn't start due to the absence of the most needed players.

Even without a word, they can feel the darkening aura surrounding their lady couch.

Furihata almost screamed when something vibrated behind him, then he learned that it was his phone when it continued vibrating. Gulping, he cupped his phone out of his pocket and checked it.

Then he gulped again when he saw that it was Kuroko calling.

Kawahara and Fukuda noticed his fidgeting, so they peered to see who's calling. Then they gulped when they realized who it was.

"What is it?" The three first years froze when Riko turned to them. Then she smiled. "I already made it clear that cell phones are not allowed whenever we have practice right?" Then her voice turned dark. "or do you want me to make it clearer for you three?"

"K-Kuroko," Furihata managed to voice out. He gestured for his phone. "C-calling,"

Riko seemed to understand what he was trying to say. The phone blinked at the same time as it vibrated. "Answer it."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He said before pressing the answer button. He was downright nervous. Why did Kuroko think of calling him instead of their seniors or their coach herself? Is he trying to make him dead? "H-hello? Kuroko?"

"Hello? Is this Furihata?"

He frowned when the voice doesn't sound like Kuroko. It was deep and manly instead of his usual formal voice. Worry colored his mind with that. Gulping he answered, "Y-yes, it's me. Is this Kuroko?"

It made him more nervous when he noticed that all eyes were now on him. When he saw the cold stare of their coach, he shivered.

"Ah, Furihata. Good thing you answered. Are you at the gym right now?"

He frowned. This isn't Kuroko at all. "We are waiting for you and Kagami for the past thirteen minutes now, and the coach isn't happy."

"I know that. I can almost see her glaring at you," His answer made him shivered.

Furihata wanted to be positive so he said, "What happened to your voice?" Are you sick or something? Where are you? Why are you calling me instead of our seniors?" He froze when he heard a distinct 'tch' from the background. "O-our coach is giving me the death glare so please be here this instant!"

"Whoa whoa, Furihata, calm yourself first!" The deep-voiced Kuroko said. "This is Kagami, sorry for not telling it first thing. I'm calling you because I know our coach will scream at us for being late. Kuroko fainted on me earlier so I have to escort him to the infirmary. It appears that he had flu, and I happen to have one too. Bring this news to our coach, okay? Please tell her that we're not going to make it today. Thanks!"

Before Furihata could say anything, the other line was now dead. He blinked, not sure what to do right now. When he sensed the stares of their teammates on him, he started quivering. He doesn't know how to tell the news to their fuming coach.

"Furihata-kun?" She called with an oh-so sweet voice. "What did he tell you? Are they coming or not?"

"T-T-T-T-They—" He gulped. "They aren't coming, coach."

"I knew it! We're just wasting our time waiting for those two morons!" She exclaimed before grabbing Furihata's neck and drilled it with her arms and hands.

"C-coah, Furihata-kun is…"

Ignoring Kawahara, she continued drilling the head of the poor first year and growled, "If they weren't coming they should have contact me in the first place."

"C-coach…" croaked Furihata-kun. "L-let me…"

"Argh. This is too troublesome!" She continued. "What are they doing? Syncing up again? What's up with those guys anyways?"

Since all of them know that their coach will never leave Furihata alone, the first years could only give him thumbs up and a silent cheer that says: hang on.

Then she sighed before releasing Furihata with her headlock and asked, "What happened this time?"

Furihata breathed a sigh of relief once he was safe. "Kagami says he escorted Kuroko to the infirmary because he fainted."

"What?" Exclaimed Izuki. He was surprised to hear that. "Is he all right?"

"He says it was because of flu," Furihata answered.

"So Kuroko could catch a cold as well," Koganei mused.

"Moron!" Hyuuga said, smacking Koganei's head. "What do you think Kuroko is? A robot?"

"But he lacks presence, almost like a ghost," Koganei reasoned. "This is unusual to happen, don't you agree?"

"I don't see how it concerns Kuroko having a cold," Izuki commented. Mitobe nodded his agreement.

"Unusual or not, this issue is something we need to be taken care of," Riko responded, concern was now visible on her face. Then she turned to Furihata again, "What about Kagami-kun? Did he tell you his reason for  _skipping_  practice?"

He quivered when he heard the word  _skipping_. He was sure their surrounding turned dark for a second. "It seems like he had managed to catch one as well. They're not going to make it. He told me to bring this news to all of you."

Riko sighed. "Then there's nothing we can do if that's the case.  _Mattaku._  Their sense of coordination is starting to get into my nerves."

"That's a good sign, if you ask me," Kiyoshi interrupted. "That only means their teamwork is now on a higher level."

"Trust Kiyoshi to see the positive in every situation," Mumbled Hyuuga.

"What are you all mumbling about, huh?" They froze when they heard Riko's rumbling voice. "Do you think I'll go easy on you just because those two morons aren't here? Start moving!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

**xXx**

Kagami sighed after he cut the line off. Initially, he intended to call Riko to inform their situation now, but knowing their coach, he knew that calling Furihata would be the best option to do.

He fixed the ice bag on top of his head and slumped on his chair. The nurse on duty lent it to him, forcing him to use it when she discovered that he's suffering from cold as well. His condition is not at worse, although he could feel the painful clicks throbbing at his head from time to time and the slight itch inside his throat.

Kagami felt fine regardless, but his temperature is higher than normal so he really had no choice but to agree.

The pale-blue haired boy's condition is another story.

He glanced at Kuroko who slept soundlessly on the bed of the school's infirmary. He doesn't look like a sick kid, but he knew well that it was the other way around.

Half an hour ago, he was fine. They even talked about today's practice as they always do. Then he fainted right after he announced to the teacher that he's going to use the washroom.

Their class panicked for a moment, confused to see the usual quiet and unseen boy was lying on the floor. When he picked Kuroko up, he almost dropped him the moment his hand grazed Kuroko's skin. It almost burnt his hands.

Kagami was unaware of it until now; both of them were actually trying to hide their flu. What surprised him here was the fact that they had the same situation again. This isn't the first time they had a matching dilemma, such as the last time their shoes got broken.

But today seemed it'd be inevitable. Yesternight, with just the two of them, they had spent their time practicing outside even when it began to rain. Heck, they even took advantage of it and kissed under the rain like a silly couple. It may sounded cheesy and girly to Kagami, but he did enjoy their alone time.

It's not like they can do it anytime and anywhere they want.

Now they were suffering from the consequences yesternight. Regardless from Kagami's situation, it's no big deal for him even if he just go and do their practice today. But he can't leave Kuroko alone now, most particularly when his condition is more serious than him.

He told their teacher he would be back after assuring that Kuroko is fine, but the nurse told him to use this time to go home and rest just like his friend. She went out to inform this to their teacher, and she hasn't retuned up to now.

Kagami's main concern is Kuroko. He had been calling his home for umpteenth time now, but nobody seemed to be home. He looked down when he heard a faint whine. There he saw Nigou, peeking out from Kuroko's bag and looking as if he's also concern with his master.

"Go back inside the bag," He ordered, wishing that the dog could understand. "You don't want to get caught, do you?"

The dog must have understood because he ducked his head inside the bag. He sighed again and glanced up at Kuroko. What is the most appropriate thing to do?

_Should I accompany him back at his home or should I take him at my home?_

He knew the first option is the most fitting to do. The only problem with that is the location of Kuroko's home. No one is answering his call yet. Perhaps all he has to do is to wait for Kuroko to wake up so then, he could decide on what to do.

After a minute or so of resting his eyes, he looked up to see Kuroko looking back at him. He sat straight, completely forgetting that the ice bag was still resting on his head so he blinked when it fell on his lap.

"You caught a cold too," Said Kuroko, he said it more like a statement. He looked at him as if he was kind of disappointed. "I should have known."

"What are you saying? I'm fine," Kagami responded, putting the ice bag on the table. He knew that he was concern even if he doesn't reveal it. "You should be concern with yourself more. What are you thinking, going to school even though you're not feeling well?"

Kuroko's deadpanned eyes bore into him as he said, "I have the same question for you too, Kagami-kun."

"Cheh. I guess I can't fool you this time," Kagami looked at the side to compose himself. Kuroko's stare is making him conscious. "I just don't want to skip practice now. I'm not in the mood to stay at home and do nothing but lay on the bed whole day. Besides, my flu is nothing compare to yours. You're burning!"

Kuroko sighed. "Just like you, I don't want to spend the whole day inside my room. Also, there is no time to waste since we'd be facing Rakuzan soon. We need to practice more than we already have. We can't slack off."

Kagami understood him, all right. But he can't just let Kuroko kill himself because of that. "Your determination will be useless if you're not gonna rest, idiot. Slow it down, I already informed our coach about this."

"But—"

"No buts," He interrupted. "The practice will kill you, do you know that?"

"I'm just going to watch then."

Stubborn little man, Kagami mused. "You have no strength to do that. You fainted just a while ago, and your temperature is higher than mine is. Be a good boy and listen to me,"

Kagami almost gulped when Kuroko only looked at him like a good little puppy. He never said anything, not a typical Kuroko.

Just that one look made him want to pounce at him right then and there.

He ignored the urge and continued, "My plan is to accompany you home and then I go back to my own house for some rest. The nurse made an excuse slip for us and went to our teacher to give it. We'll just wait for her to come back and then we go."

He wanted to hug Kuroko like a little cutesy puppy when he nodded, but he can't do that, for one he's not fond of puppies plus they were inside the school's clinic. He could notice a faint red color on Kuroko's cheeks, so he bet that his flu must be getting worse.

He cleared his throat and went on. "My only problem is your address. I called your home but no one has been answering. Your folks must be out at the moment," He fished his phone out of his pocket, punched several buttons before looking at Kuroko. He frowned when he looked like he's going to cry, but he ignored it — thinking that it's due to his sickness. "Where's your home at? I'll save it so I can escort you home instead."

"I don't know."

" _Ha_?"

"I said I don't know," He repeated.

Kagami's two-way brows frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about, Kuroko? This is your home. You can't just tell me that you have no idea where you live at."

"I can't remember," Kuroko said, almost looked as if he's pouting.

"Huh? W-what—" Kagami's word faded out when he remembered that Kuroko is sick at this point of time. His flu must have something to do with his irrational memory. At least, Kagami tried to convince himself with that. "You can't remember your address, fine. Since you're not well I'll accept that, but only for now. Bet your flu has something to do with you becoming irrational now. So, what's the plan?"

"Hmm…" Kuroko glanced at his bag, perhaps thinking that Nigou could help him think of an answer. Then he looked back at Kagami when he thought of something. "Can I spend the night at Kagami-kun's apartment instead? I promise I'll behave."

Kagami almost choke with that. He said that with an impassive face, as if he was just asking for a cup of vanilla milkshake. "What—what are you…?"

"You don't like it?"

"H-Huh? I-It's not like that!" Kagami stuttered, confusion rolling inside his head like a piece of karage. Does Kuroko know what he's asking right now? Firstly, he lives alone. Second, his mind isn't ready for this yet. Third and lastly, he asked him if he could spend the night at his apartment. If he agreed, he knew all too well what will happen next. "It's just—"

"Kagami-kun does not want to invite me at his home, I understand," Kuroko deadpanned again, and then he turned around and pulled the blanket up with half of his face concealed. "Good night, then."

Kagami frowned. "Oi Kuroko."

"What?" He mumbled his reply.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to rest," He answered. "I figure it is best to spend my time here, maybe until tomorrow since I forgot where I lived and Kagami-kun doesn't want to spend the night with me at his home."

The way Kuroko said that made his stomach turn upside down. It is unlikely for him to act like this. Heck, his words even brought warmth to his ears. Perhaps this is Kuroko's flu talking, and the true Kuroko is somewhere hiding inside his body.

After a minute or so of struggling with his self, he sighed. "Fine fine. You win. You don't have to pull that act to make me guilty. Jeez. Be thankful you're sick."

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

He just wished he won't regret his decision later.

**xXx**

It was a struggle to carry Kuroko from school to his apartment. The light blue haired boy had managed to walk all the way from the school's entrance, all right, but before they could leave the premises, he fainted again so there was no choice but to carry him.

He doesn't look like it, but he weighed more than he thought he would. Perhaps it was the effect of their daily practice. After all, Kuroko is also an athlete like him.

Kagami huffed after a minute of struggling to open his door. He tried to balance Kuroko on his back and tried not to cringe when Nigou's ear tickled his arm. Since there was no way he could leave Kuroko's bag at the clinic even if he wanted to, he had no choice but to take it and rest the bag in front of him.

The set-up was okay for him, if only that damn dog didn't let his head out of the bag and dangle his tongue like a maniac.

Once he heard a successful click, he kicked it open and went straight to his bedroom to put the sleeping Kuroko on his bed. Then with swift effort, he put the bag beside Kuroko.

"O-oi, don't—" He warned Nigou when it shook his head and gestured to jump out of the bag, but he could only sneer when the dog skipped out of it and went to its master's side. He wanted to kick it out of his bed now, but he can't find the courage to do so. Grimacing, he scratched his temple instead. "J-Just don't dirty my bed."

A happy bark of response echoed around his room, and it only made him sigh. It's an awkward phase for him to talk to a nonhuman, he felt as if he's talking to a moving teddy bear.

He still can't understand why, but it looked normal whenever Kuroko was the one who's doing that.

Kagami eyed the dog and the several little furs flying around him as it scratched its back, before he went out of the room as he thought of something that he could do for Kuroko's flu.

**xXx**

It took him minutes before he walked inside his room again, with his hands holding a basin filled with cold water and small towels. He hadn't found any antipyretics hanging around his apartment, and he's too lazy to go down and buy the things in need so opted to do the simple way instead. Plus, the throbbing inside his head is getting intense and is making him wince a little.

Kagami was satisfied when he saw Nigou sleeping on the floor. At least there was no need for him to nudge him away from his bed. Placing the basin on the side table, he approached Kuroko, checked his forehead and frowned when he felt hotter than before. It seemed as though his flu is worsening than already is.

He sat beside him, careful not to wake him up, and turned to his side to dip his hands on the cold water. He winced as it touched his skin like thousand of needles piercing him, but it felt comfortable the longer his hands dip into it. He wiggled the towel in it before wringing it as hard as he could to let the excess water out.

Kagami knew his temperature is getting higher too, so doing this was like hitting two birds on one stone.

When he looked at Kuroko, a small smile tugged on his lips when he saw that he was still sleeping. He looked peaceful, but Kuroko had always looked peaceful so it wasn't a rare thing. Still, seeing his lover sleeping in his bed made his heart skip a beat.

He brushed Kuroko's hair out of his forehead before putting the soaked towel on it. His brows creased a little, but he didn't move. Kagami allowed his fingers to caress the contour of Kuroko's smooth face, and then he turned again to wring another towel.

When he turned back and looked at Kuroko's sleeping figure, he hesitated for a moment. He wanted to make sure Kuroko would recover fast so giving him a bed bath is convenient right now. However, Kagami felt like he was intruding Kuroko's privacy just by doing that.

Although he knew deep inside that he wanted it.

Denying the mischievous whisper inside his head, he decided to swab the towel on Kuroko's exposed skin instead. As soon as it touched the hot skin of the light blue-haired boy, his arm twitched. Slowly it moved, went up and then he rubbed his eyes albeit awkwardly.

A frown found its way through Kuroko's usual expressionless face. He blinked away his sleep and the red haired saw how his pale blue eyes wandered around his room. When their eyes met, Kagami tried hard not to scratch his head in sort of embarrassment.

"K-Kagami-kun?" Kuroko mumbled, his voice raspy and broken. He cleared his throat and tried again, but it sounded the same. His unusual droopy eyes looked around again, then a small smile tugged on its lips when he noticed Nigou sleeping on the floor. His gaze turned to Kagami and asked, "Did…did you manage to bring me home?"

"Yes," Kagami averted his eyes and put the towel on his own arm instead. "I brought you at  _my_  home, like you requested."

Kuroko mumbled a small 'thank you'. When Kagami looked at him again, he thought he saw a smile in Kuroko's eyes. "Have I fainted on you again?"

Without any proper words that he could say, he only hummed in agreement. Kagami looked at the towel on his arm, the towel on Kuroko's forehead, before he looked him in the eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm…floating," Kuroko answered as he tried to bring a hand to his forehead, but the action made the towel fell on his side. He winced as the dampness of the towel touched his cheeks. "and cold."

It made Kagami smile. He patted Kuroko's head, and then he fixed the lost strands of hair with gentle hands. In normal circumstances, Kuroko would have pushed his hands away. But it only made Kagami smile more when he allowed him to do it, even closing his eyes with his lips curled with a small smile – he looked like a cute puppy enjoying his master's cuddle.

"Hold on. I'll change your towel," Kagami said after pulling his hand away. He swore he saw Kuroko frowned with that, but it was only for a split second that he doubted if he actually saw it or not.

He took the towel near Kuroko's cheek and the towel on his arm. He faced his side table and dipped the towels into the icy water. The coldness of the water made him wince a little.

Then his stomach contracted when he felt an arm circling his lower torso. When he glanced at his side, he saw Kuroko lying on his side and hugging him like a pillow. Kagami could feel Kuroko's head resting on his lower back and his even breathing. It wasn't Kuroko to be touchy like this. As far as he knows, they were still on the getting-comfortable-with-each-other-stage.

Although there was one time…

His breath even hitched when Kuroko's sneaky little fingers drew abstract shapes on his stomach. Out of the sudden, he froze and his heart drummed inside his chest. Could it be that he was trying to send him strange signals again…? "O-oi, Kuroko…"

"Yes?" He mumbled from behind him. His voice is still hoarse, as if he had spent his entire day cheering for the team. "Don't worry, Kagami-kun, I'm not asking for sex. I just want to cuddle."

His hands stilled on the basin once he heard it. He squirmed against Kuroko's touch. "O-oi, what are—you saying, I didn't even say that!"

The words he wasn't comfortable to say, Kuroko just said it directly as if it's not a big deal. He may be used in living in America and have been accustomed with their liberal ways, but he's still Japanese and talking about that topic is making his cheeks burn without any influence with his flu.

"I can feel your pulse, and it's unusually fast," He muffled. "You must be thinking that I'm implying for sex again."

"W-what? I'm just sick like you!" Kagami reasoned. Although he knew how right Kuroko is, there's no way he would agree to him. He just can't believe Kuroko was this comfortable when it comes to this. "And I-I'm not thinking about that! Will you stop saying s-s—that word—every time?"

"What's wrong with sex?"

"It's—" He swallowed. "I find it rather…vulgar."

Kuroko snuggled against his back and smiled. "Kagami-kun is very prude for someone who spent half of his youth in America."

"S-shut up!" He whacked Kuroko's hands and winced when he felt his strength on his stomach. He forgot how sneaky that pale little hands were. With lips curling downward, he looked at him sideward and said, "Can you act more like a normal sick person? You'll behave, that's what you said."

"Alright. I'm sorry," He answered before removing his arms around him. Kagami's insides complained as the cold breeze replaced the comforting warmth of Kuroko's arms, but he ignored the urge to grab him back to the somewhat comfy position.

He used that moment to calm down the fast beating of his heart and busied himself with the towels. Turning around with damp cloth on his hands, he blinked when he saw Kuroko lying with his head only visible against his big cottony blanket.

He looked at him like an innocent little boy. He ignored the sudden flutter of his heart as he placed the towel on his forehead, looking at Kuroko when he never said a thing, and almost gulped when he only stared at him with those passive puppy-like eyes.

Yes, he claimed to behave, but he still can't ignore the fact that he's not used when Kuroko's like this, most particularly when he was all accustomed with the small boy's mischievous quirks whenever they were alone.

Kagami turned to the basin to grab the second towel. Then he turned to Kuroko, peeled the blanket off his body and hesitated for a moment when he saw his stare again.

Is he capable to do what he intend to do with Kuroko's stare?

"If Kagami-kun is going to give me a bed bath, it's fine by me," Kuroko called as if he read what was on his mind. When he blinked at him, he continued, "In fact, I like it. You don't have to be shy. It's not like this is the first time you're going to see me top-naked."

" _B-baka!_ Stop saying embarrassing things, you dumbass!" He smacked his pale arms with the damp towel, and worried for a moment when Kuroko winced. The he thought that it must be the coldness of the towel. He pursed his lips. "Just be quiet, and let me do my thing."

"Alright," Kuroko agreed and continued on staring at him again. He could see the amusement with those blue eyes, albeit a little bit of red and puffy because of his flu. "But…are you okay? Do you want me to return the favor once you're done?"

"It's fine," He mumbled and frowned. He was only gathering all his courage to start what he wanted to do. He convinced himself that frowning at Kuroko's uniform might help. He took a deep breath as he reach out for Kuroko's first button.

"Kagami-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Kuroko's hoarse voice interrupted his concentration. "Your fingers are trembling, do you want help?"

The object in question twitched. But he managed to say, "Just shut up."

The truth is he's downright nervous. He would only be removing Kuroko's upper clothes and that's it. But for some reason, he felt as if he is undressing Kuroko for another purpose and they would do the thing that he wanted but dreaded at the same time.

 _No!_  His mind countered.  _You're undressing him for the sake of his health, stop thinking things like that._

"Could it be that…Kagami-kun is thinking about doing this as if we're having sex for the first time?"

He spluttered as his eyes widen in shock and felt the heat rushed on his cheeks at the same time. And he knew it has nothing to do with his fast developing flu.

"I'll do this for you then," Kuroko continued when he was too shocked to offer a response. Before Kagami could understand what he was trying to say, he began unbuttoning his uniform one by one, much to his surprise.

He looked at him whilst doing it — a bit clumsy and a little slow — or perhaps he was doing this on purpose. Kagami gulped as he anticipated the next scene he would be seeing, but he blinked when a plain white shirt greeted his eyes the moment Kuroko finally finished unbuttoning his uniform and yanked it open.

He blinked again and smacked his self mentally. Stupid, why was he so eager to see Kuroko's upper body like that?

"S-stop!" Kagami exclaimed when the small boy touched the hem of his shirt and was about to yank it up. He blinked at him in confusion. The red haired avoided eye contact and said, "You don't have to undress and all. This would be fine. I'll just focus on your arms instead."

"Alright," Kuroko said, but he could almost hear his confusion. But for some reasons he could also see the amusement in his deadpan eyes. "As you say,"

"Right," He answered as he began his job with his heart running wildly inside him. Why was he so nervous in the first place anyway? He was only treating Kuroko's flu, for the entire holy name's sake!

Ignoring his wild beating heart, he damped the towel carefully onto Kuroko's arms, pressing it for seconds before he moved to another spot and did the process again. Once all of his arms were thoroughly sponged, Kagami unfolded the towel and folded it again with its new side visible this time. He soaked the cloth on the basin for a moment, then he dabbed it onto Kuroko's neck.

He felt him cringed a little, but relaxed after awhile. He let the towel rest there and focused on the cloth on his forehead. He turned it around and placed it back with careful hands.

"I wish I could catch a cold each day."

"Ha?" He looked at Kuroko when he heard that. He cocked an amused brow. "That would be lonely. You won't be able to play basketball or go to Maji Burger."

"If it means being taken care of you just like this, then I won't mind," Kuroko continued.

"W-What…?" Kagami's hand twitched as he tried hard not to tremble in embarrassment and surprise. Sudden warmth rushed on his cheeks.

And what's this? Kuroko was missing his usual formal use of words.

He looked at his side and pretended that the lonely ant crawling on the legs of his side table is an entertaining view. "Why aren't you embarrassed whenever you say things like that?"

"I always say what I think is needed to say, and I don't say things that aren't sincere," He answered. "So why should I be ashamed, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami made a surprise sound at the back of his throat just by hearing that. Sure, he was already accustomed on hearing everyone calling him by his first name, but hearing it with Kuroko's unusual husky voice is rare, and it's making his insides turn into a pile of excited goo.

He glared at Kuroko, intending to chide the damn boy for teasing him, but all that he could see was that innocent light blue eyes and it made him doubt whether all of this was because of his flu.

He was tempted to pinch the pale cheeks of Kuroko this instant and tug it until he could pull off a face of pain, but he just can't. He's not really that crude as they thought him to be. And he had no courage to touch him just as leisurely as he always do, now that he was really tempted to jump him right then and there.

Instead, he busied himself on the towels and ignored Kuroko's long gaze.

"Taiga-kun,"

"W-what?" He wasn't sure why he stammered, and he noticed that his voice wasn't steady ever since earlier. Must be the flu, he mused. "And what's with you calling my first name out of the sudden?"

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that!" He countered, and then he avoided his eyes again. "It's just…weird," He mumbled.

Then he looked at Kuroko when he moved his arms up, as if he was trying to reach him. Kagami frowned, especially when his mind thought that Kuroko seemed to look like an adorable little kid by doing that. "What are you doing?"

"Carry," He said.

"Haa?" His mind stopped processing as he heard that. He tilted his head in confusion. "What are you saying, Kuroko?"

"Carry," He repeated. Kagami swore he saw Kuroko pouted when he only blinked at him. The small boy wiggled his fingers and said, "I need to pee, but I don't have the strength to move my body. So…will you carry me to your bathroom?"

Kagami had never been so embarrassed in his life for the umpteenth time in one day, not until now. He gaped, looking at Kuroko as if he has gone mad.

Before he could voice out his protest, Kuroko sighed. "Never mind, I'll just go by myself and wish that I won't trip to anything. Can you direct me to the bathroom, instead?"

"Fine. I'll carry you," Kagami sighed too. "Don't take your words back and try to make me guilty. Jeez. I never thought you're this irrational when you're sick."

"I'm not. I'm fine."

"What? You don't look fine!" He countered. "You can't even support yourself."

"I can," Kuroko sat up and tried to stand, but as soon as his feet touched the cold floor, he staggered. If it wasn't for Kagami supporting him on his arms, he must have tumbled. Kuroko looked at him with a pout, "I told you I can."

"It definitely doesn't look like that you can," Kagami sneered. Then he tapped Kuroko's forehead lightly with his index finger. "I get your point, so behave and I'll grant your request."

"Alright," He said, and a content smile plastered on his lips.

After counting up to three inside his mind, Kagami crouched and hooked his arm behind Kuroko's knee. Then he supported his back with his other arm as he stood up. The pale arms of his shadow automatically found its place on the crook of his neck and rested his head just beside there. He fixed him on his arms to make him comfortable.

The position is much easier to do than the previous one.

"You're not exactly light, do you know that?" Kagami said as he walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm aware," Kuroko's warm breath fanned against his exposed neck. It made him shiver. "I am currently your shadow."

" _Haa?_ " He frowned when he didn't follow, but then he raised an amused brow when he did. "The hell, did you just make a joke?"

"It's not a joke. That's a fact."

"What? I mean—" Kagami scoffed. "Never mind. You're not gonna get it anyway," Then he stopped in front of a certain door and gestured for Kuroko that he would be putting him down. "Go. I'll wait for you here."

"Thank you, Taiga-kun," Kuroko said as he went inside.

It has been a couple of minute but Kuroko hasn't come out yet, Kagami almost thought he fainted again and was tempted to check him out. Once the door opened, he sighed in relief, but not when he saw Kuroko soaking through his bones.

"I'm done," He called as if he wasn't drenched with water.

"What the fuck did you do, Kuroko?" Kagami exclaimed as he pulled him with his arms and looked at him as if he did something. In fact, he did. "Why are you drenched? Did you trip or something?"

"Not really," Kuroko said. "I just tested the showerhead, and I remembered that I'm not currently at home as soon as the water flowed. Ours hasn't fixed yet."

"What…?" Kagami blinked. Frowning, he touched Kuroko's forehead and almost gasp when it almost burned his hands. His fever hadn't even gone down! "Fuck, your fever worsened even more," He almost panicked when Kuroko staggered as he tried to walk back to his room. "Hold on, don't move! Do you have any extra clothes in you?"

"I'm fine," Kuroko mumbled. "I appreciate your concern, Taiga."

_Shit. Kuroko couldn't understand me anymore!_

Unsure what to do, Kagami carried him bridal style and paced back to his room. He put Kuroko gently on his bed, noticing on his peripheral vision how Nigou's ear perched up. He ignored the dog when it went up to his side, as if it noticed something wrong with its master.

With his mind focused on Kuroko's health and nothing more, he stripped his damp shirt off his body and threw it on his laundry basket. He reminded himself to clean it first thing in the morning. Then he approached his door to snatch the towel he always used whenever he showers and came back to Kuroko's side and wiped him dry.

It seemed as if his shadow drifted off to sleep now.

He is a hopeless case. He can't even understand why he was so nervous and edgy when it comes to  _things like that_. Why can't he be more like Kuroko?

**xXx**

Panic bubbled inside Kagami as he observe Kuroko now sleeping on his bed. This was the first time seeing the small boy like this. The usual eccentric and invisible characteristics of Kuroko has changed into an irrational and lethargic boy, and it made him worry for the boy's welfare. Is this what they call delirium or something?

With his earlier doubts and embarrassment forgotten, he took off Kuroko's wet shirt and tossed it on his laundry bin. He must remember to wash it clean later. When he looked back at him, Immediately, his eyes were bathed with the flawless pale skin of the boy's torso. He blinked, trying to put the desire to caress it behind his mind. Instead, he rummaged through his drawers and found a suitable shirt for Kuroko to wear for the time being.

He ignored Nigou's presence beside him as he approached Kuroko to put on the shirt. He was careful not to disturb the peaceful sleep of the small boy.

He observed Kuroko's peaceful breathing for a moment, noticing how large his shirt was against the small body his. He looked almost like a littled kid.

Kagami retrieved the towels that were abandoned on the foot of the bed, and approached the basin to wash the cloth into it. After wringing the excess water, he placed it onto Kuroko's forehead, and the other one to his exposed arms. Then he looked at Nigou when he noticed the dog hovering at his master's side. He sighed.

''I-I'll allow you here in my bed-'' Kagami cringed when the dog looked at him and wagged his tail as if to tell him that he's listening. He frowned as he continued, ''-only if you take care of Kuroko while I cook for him.''

When the dog barked and wagged his tail again, Kagami almost thought that he turned crazy for talking to that damn dog as though he could understand human language. He was certain that their senpais would laugh at him if they were to see this, and was thankful they were not here to witness it.

Since there was no one except him, the damn dog and the sleeping Kuroko, he allowed himself to be crazy, once in a while.

''D-don't tell them I just talked to you, or I'll kick you,'' when the dog looked at him with those dreaded stereotypical puppy eyes and whined, he grimaced. ''W-what's with that look? It's not like I could do that when Kuroko's around!''

He frowned when Nigou barked a short woof and panted. Okay, now he was unsure if the dog could really understand him or not. He looked like he's not. For fuck's sake, he's a dog.

Then his eyes widen and his body positioned into an automatic defensive strance when Nigou stood up and gestured towards him. ''Oh no no! You bad dog, stay where you are! Don't you dare come near me!''

When Nigou stopped and sat up, he breathe out a sigh of relief. His heart felt like it would leap out of his system.

With a hasty speed, he snatched the basin and went to the door as though someone was chasing him.

Talking to that damn dog is never a good move.

**xXx**

The distinct aroma of coffee and milk circled around the kitchen of Kagami's. He picked up his mug filled with coffee, careful not to burn his hand, then he picked up the other glass filled with pure milk with the free hand. He put it on the tray beside the bowl of his recently cooked porridge.

He finished his coffee before he going back to Kuroko.

Kagami craned his neck as he looked at the time. Five minutes past midnight. He needed to stay active all this night for Kuroko. Never mind the painful ticking inside his head and the uncomfortable hotness on his nose whenever he breathed. He don't want to leave Kuroko unattended, he was prone to do and say inappropriate and irritational things with his situation right now.

He almost jumped out of his skin the moment he heard something distinct, then his pounding heart relaxed when he discovered that it was only his phone vibrating on the table. He was scared out of his wits. It sounded like some kind of a sound effects in one of the horror movies the Seirin team watched a couple of days ago. He almost thought it was a ghost, damn it.

The phone vibrated continuously so he was certain that someone was calling him. Who could possibly call him in the middle of night? Or...could it be that it was a ghost making a prank call and if he didn't answer he would die?

Trying to laugh at his silly fears, he approached the phone with curious gait to see who the caller is, and he swear he would ran back to his room and snuggle next to Kuroko if it was a random number.

But then he frowned when he saw the name of the caller. With confused mind, he answered it.

''Kuroko?'' He said, he wanted to make sure it was really him. When the boy answered with his raspy voice, it only made him frown once more. ''Why the fuck are you calling me when you're only like, ten strides away from me?''

There was a pause before the smaller boy answered, "T-Taiga-kun? I thought you just left me.''

He blinked. ''Why would I leave you?'' He was tempted to say to stop being so irrational, but he knew it would never help the situation. ''There's no fucking way I would do that, Kuroko. You're sick, and I don't have any intention to leave my house.''

''I thought you just decided to leave me and Nigou alone. But, I'm glad to hear that you're still here,'' He said. He heard a shuffling from the other line before he continued, ''My mother called earlier. She asked me about my whereabouts. She was worried.''

''Of course she is, you dumb ass!'' He snapped, but soon regretted it. He couldn't help it. This kind of speaking was almost like a reflex to him. He was thankful they were talking over the phone. He cleared his throat and tried again. ''T-That's normal. You never told them about your plan, anyway. What did you say? Did you tell her you're sick and you're going to stay the night here?''

''I told her that Taiga-kun and I are going to elope.''

''What?!'' He exclaimed, his eyes widen in potent shock. Did he hear that right? ''What the fuck Kuroko, why did you tell that?''

''My brain was coercing me to say it,'' He answered with his innocent voice. ''Did I say anything wrong?''

''No you don't,'' He can't helped that sarcastic remark. When Kuroko remained silent, he only sighed and massaged his aching temple.

Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that they would be having this sort of conversation.

''Mother said she wanted to have a talk with you.''

Kagami straightened his back after hearing it. Fear had managed to return to his body and settled there. Though instead of the fear of the unknown entities, he fear for his life. How would he explain to Kuroko's mother that he was just having his irrational moments without being suspicious?

**xXx**

The walk to his room was awkward and long. He had never felt like that before, as though his death sentence is waiting right inside his own room.

When he managed to open the door and walk inside, two pairs of innocent eyes looked at him. He never had the urge to smack Kuroko in the head until now. He looked like there's nothing wrong, when inside Kagami his system is on panic mode.

He reminded himself to smack Kuroko the moment he's well.

* * *

''Is this Kagami Taiga-kun? Tetsuya's teammate and...partner?''

''Err, y-yes. Yes, that's me,'' Kagami tried his best to put his respectful tone, and he just hoped he didn't sound like he was trying.

''It's good to hear you for the first time, Kagami Taiga-kun.''

He could only gulp with that, his hand clenching his shadow's phone so hard his fingers almost ached. He looked at his side to see a sleeping Kuroko. It took him only half a second before he went back to sleep.

He smiled with that thought, but he dreaded it at the same time.

What was he supposed to say now?

''Kagami Taiga-kun?''

''Umm, T-Taiga is fine, m-a'am,'' He said, albeit awkwardly. ''E-err, I suppose you wanted to talk to me about...about the elope thing?''

''Eh? Oh! Don't worry about it!''

''Ha?'' He blinked. ''You're not worried about that?''

What the fuck?

His confusion deepened when Kuroko's mother chuckled. What?

''I'm more worried about Taiga-kun, to be honest,'' She said. It didn't ease his confusion. ''I'm aware that my Tetsu is having a flu right now, and I know what he is whenever he's sick. So I don't mind his words earlier. I know that's not exactly true. He's my son, after all! His antics, it's really confusing, don't you think?''

With his mind still not processing the details, he said, ''Y-Yes, I suppose so,'' He looked at Kuroko when he moved to hug his waist. ''H-hold on, so you're not going to lecture me about life and so on?''

''What? Of course not! Why would you think of that?'' She laughed. ''I just wanted to educate you about my Tetsu's tendencies whenever he's sick. I was worried it might bring you confusion, and I suppose it did. He might ask for an odd request, so I also called to warn you. Say, did he ask for a tape of teletubbies?''

''Err...no, at least not yet,'' He answered. ''But he claimed that he forgot his home address, that's why he stayed the night here. And...some other weird request.''

''Oh, right,'' She giggled. ''He looses his mind every time he's not well. Don't worry, he's not crazy, we had him checked up alright.''

''That's...that's reassuring, thank you,'' He answered. It really is. He actually considered Kuroko going crazy.

''Oh, you don't have to thank me,'' She said, "That should be my line, dear. Thank you for taking care of my son. I know how hard it is to understand him right now, but I'm certain you will. My Tetsu's been talking about you a lot, and I can see a kind boy in you. Thanks again.''

He blinked. What did Kuroko tell his mother about him? Still confused, he answered, ''No problem, of course I will take good care of him.''

''I'm hoping to see you next time, Taiga-kun,'' She said. ''Inform me when he's fine. Please forgive my son for causing you trouble.''

''Oh, it's fine by me.''

''So long then. Bye! Nice chatting with you!''

''Err, you too.''

He sighed when the call ended. The first conversation that he had with Kuroko's mother went well. He didn't expect it, to be honest. When he looked at his side, he saw Kuroko staring up at him.

''How was it?'' He asked with that little raspy voice of his.

How could he hate someone as perfect as this boy? Despite the weirdness of the situation, he can't bring himself to do that.

''Good,'' He answered. ''I never expected it to go well. Hmm... Your mom is...'' Kagami searched for a right word to describe Kuroko's mother. ''Nice.''

''She is,'' Kuroko mumbled.

''How are you feeling?'' Kagami asked after awhile.

''Hungry.''

That one word made Kagami froze. Crap, he completely forgot the food that he prepared for Kuroko. He was certain that it was now cold and stiff. ''Hold on, I'll make you another tray.''

''Okay.''

Kagami cringed when Kuroko's answer was accompanied by a high-pitched bark.

He understood what it meant, despite himself.

''Fine fine, I'll make one for the dog too,'' He grimaced when it barked again. ''Don't fucking destroy my eardrum, will ya?''

''Taiga-kun and Nigou seem to be getting along very well.''

''What? Never!'' He snapped. ''I hate dogs!''

''Nigou, you heard him,'' Kuroko deadpanned. ''He asked you to kiss him.''

''What the fuck, Kuroko?!'' He exclaimed, but panicked rose in his chest when Nigou moved toward him. He reached the door with two long panic strides with that. ''Kuroko, you bastard! Tell him to stop!''

He swore he heard Kuroko chuckle with that.

**XXX**

Kagami stretched like a cat and stood up to turn the electric pot off when it boiled. He filled the two mugs with boiling water, the aroma of milk and coffee filled the kitchen almost instantly.

He took a sip with his coffee, wincing a little when the hot liquid touched his tongue. He leaned his back on the table and sighed as he rubbed his tired and weary eyes.

He pulled out an all-nighter just to make sure that Kuroko is doing fine. Whenever he had a chance, he took a quick nap in every minute or so, but he would always wake up whenever Kuroko nudged him awake. Now he fully understood the words of Kuroko's mother the other night.

Kuroko's request - it may be bizarre to think of it - but it was as if he was a pregnant woman experiencing a pica. He would nudge him awake, only to ask for a pineapple or yubari king melon. Where in the fuck would he find the money to buy that melon? God, that's so expensive!

Then after a minute or so, he would request for him to sing or dance. Every time Kagami rejected his request, Kuroko would only look at him. Those dreaded eyes were tickling his guilt. He couldn't say no to that face, even if he wanted to.

Now he felt dead as fuck, it was a miracle his temperature has gone down. But the headache was still there, he almost thought that it might never leave his head and torment him forever. Perhaps the towels had helped a lot. Whenever he had to tend Kuroko's towels, he would place his forehead on top of the towel in the smaller boy's arms. Then he would allow the lurking sleep to bring him to the dream world.

Despite the sleep deprivation, he was satisfied that Kuroko's temperature had gone down to one degree.

Atleast, that's a progress.

''Kagami-kun, are you alright?''

Kagami jolted from where he was standing when he heard that, his hands clutched his panicked heart in an automatic move. Now he was certain that Kuroko was well already, he's into scaring people again.

''The fuck Kuro-'' His words dried out on his mouth when he saw Kuroko's current state: He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the hideous bed hair nestled the smaller boy's head. He still wore his shirt, the extra large size of it almost drowned the small size of his body, he even tried to tug the edge of the collar whenever it slip on his shoulder.

But the worst of all, his shirt was the only thing that kept him modest.

He's not wearing his pants.

Yes, Kagami was already used to seeing naked bodies - even more so than this, it was all thanks to his liberated mentor. But this one...

It had another effect to his body.

Sure, the shirt was long enough to conceal the upper part of Kuroko's thigh, but not enough to make his face go warm, even his lower regions.

Those creamy pale thighs are making him squirm, almost making him cream inside his fucking sweat pants. It was a perfection. He knew that it would be smooth against his calloused fingers. Would Kuroko say yes if he were to ask if it's alright to touch him there?

Seeing Kuroko like this made his blood boil in excitement and lust.

This should be illegal. Kuroko is a walking temptation right now.

''Kagami-kun?''

His dirty thoughts was cut by Kuroko's voice. He didn't notice that he was now next to him.

"K-Kuroko-'' He gulped and averted his eyes. He can't look at him with his mind rolling like a nasty adult film, and the star is this guy. ''What-w-where's your pants?''

''Oh, I peed myself while I was sleeping,'' He answered. His brow raised with that. What's with him, is he a kid? He said that as if it was a normal thing to happen. ''Don't worry. I'm already fine so I washed them inside your bathroom. I also washed myself.''

''W-what-'' He looked away immediately when he looked at Kuroko. ''When did you do that? I didn't notice you.''

''Awhile ago,'' He answered. ''The time when you were washing the dishes.''

''What? That was hours ago!''

''Yes. Kagami-kun is busy so I didn't bother you,'' He answered. Kagami froze when Kuroko walked closer to him, then he released the breath he didn't know he was holding when he only approached the mug filled with warm milk. ''Is this for me?''

''Y-Yes,'' He cleared his throat when his voice sounded like a dying chicken. ''Yes, for you.''

Kagami's heart melted when Kuroko smiled at him. ''Thank you, Kagami-kun. Also for taking care of me while I was sick, I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I'm really grateful.''

''I...'' Kagami frowned at Kuroko when he took a seat and drank his milk with careful sip. There was one thing that bothered him now. ''Are you wearing...wearing something underneath the shirt?''

''Hmm?'' He stared at him, confused for a moment, then he looked as if he got what Kagami was talking about. ''I'm not wearing underclothes at the moment, if that was what you were asking.''

Kagami felt his cheeks burned with that. He fiddle with the handle of his mug, unsure why he was nervous. ''Do-don't go prancing around my apartment wearing nothing but the shirt. It's...it's weird.''

Kuroko frowned. ''I'm not prancing around, Kagami-kun.''

''That's not the point!'' He snapped. ''It's...you should have snatch anything from my drawers.''

''You'll allow me to borrow your underpants?''

''What-'' He wanted to retort to stop saying embarrassing things, but he knew Kuroko, so he just groaned. ''Yes, I would. If it means not seeing you dressed like that.''

''Why? Do you not like what you are seeing?''

Kagami gaped at him, unsure what to say. Kuroko was looking at him with those usual deadpanned eyes, but he could also see the subtle mischief. It was as if he was actually teasing him.

''The fuck, Kuroko!''

**END(?)**

p

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS OPEN FOR EDITING


End file.
